FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of data servicing in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication network and, in particular, to a method of servicing asynchronous communication data calling and incoming call signalling in Code Division Multiple Access mobile communication network for maintaining user interface identical to that in conventional wired communication environment for reliability of data service at the time of transfer of character and file and for guaranteeing data quality, identical to that in wired communication, in wireless communication envirionment which has high error rate.